Sin'dorei a Světlo svaté
Dobře... Toto téma by se dalo popsat statusem ze starého dobrého fejsbuku: "XY is in a relationship with Z and it's... complicated", pokud chápete, kam tím mířím. A chápat byste měli, jestliže jste dočetli až sem a máte jasno o základech lore Sin'dorei. Trocha historie (opět) Většina Sin'dorei (ale ne všichni) se Světla zřekla po pádu Quel'Thalas. thumb|400px Nezapomeňte na fakt, že po Pohromě jste coby Vznešený elf nejen přišli o přátele, známé a rodiny... ale museli jste je občas znovu (a někdy opakovaně) ničit jako nemrtvé, kteří by vás jinak sežrali zaživa. Rok 20 po otevření Temného Portálu. Bývalí kněží i paladini, přesvědčení, že Světlo nevyslyšelo elfí modlitby a nepomohlo národu v hodině nejtěžší, Světlo svaté prokleli a ztratili s ním spojení, stejně tak své schopnosti založené na magii Světla. Většina z nich (tak jako lady Liadrin) začala cvičit pouze jako válečníci. Od extrému, kdy Světlo vnímali jako cosi tradičně dobrého a vystihujícího quel'doreiské hodnoty tedy přešli k úvaze, že Světlo je absolutně k ničemu... a ještě později, ve chvíli, kdy se k nim dostalo zajaté naaru, dar Prince Sunstridera, dokonce k filozofii, že Světlo je pouhá energie, manipulovatelná stejně snadno jako všechny ostatní (tedy stejně snadno jako fel). Psal se rok 25 podle nového lidského kalendáře. Sin'dorei věřili, že moc si nemáte zasloužit pílí a prací, moc si máte vzít a použít. Moc je něco, co má být manipulováno pro váš vlastní prospěch a větší dobro všech Krvavých elfů a říše. A Světlo je přeci také druh moci. Takže si jej vezmete - bez paladinské víry v laskavost, shovívavost a rovnováhu s všehomírem. Vezmete si jej, protože můžete a jste na to dost silní. thumb|left|400px Kael'thasem zajaté Naaru z Tempest Keep (M'uru) bylo odesláno jako dar hladovějícím elfům do Silvermoon, kteří na rozdíl od těch v Outlandu nebyli obklopeni divokými proudy magie z Netheru a démony a živili se jen na manawyrmech nebo pašovaných nečistých zdrojích magie, takže se dá říci, že jejich abstinence nebyla nikdy dostatečně nasycena. Elfové z města se ale naučili místo vysátí Naaru kontrolovat energie, které jím proudily, a sesílat tak kouzla využívající Světlo stejně silná jako lidští a trpasličí kněží a paladinové. Prvním, kdo se vydal na tuto cestu zvráceného paladinství, byla lady Liadrin, která pak založila řád Krvavých Rytířů, jenž se brzy stal nechvalně známým po celém Outlandu i Azerothu. Thrall i ostatní vůdci Hordy nesouhlasili s metodami Krvavých Rytířů, ale nedokázali jim upřít strategickou hodnotu a děsivou účinnost na bojišti. thumb|400px Symbolem a vyvolenou zbraní lady Liadrin i samotného Řádu se pak stalo Krvavé kopí - mělo značit rovnováhu mezi umírněnou a odevzdanou cestou kněží, kterými bývali kdysi, a brutálním násilím bezohledných válečníků, kterými se stali nyní (do té doby Liadrin používala k ničení nemrtvých palcát). Cestu rovnováhy jí navrhl magistr Rommath, který jí její [http://wow.gamepedia.com/Blood-Tempered_Ranseur Blood-Tempered Ranseur]daroval v den, kdy se rozhodla jako první vzít si Světlo pro své schopnosti ze zajatého Naaru. Mnoho adeptů řádu ale proces získávání světla z Naaru nezvládlo a zešílelo. Elfové se naučili Světlo "krást" aniž by v něj museli věřit po způsobu lidí. Sami sebe nazvali skutečnými Pány Světla a začali zesměšňovat a hanobit odkaz Stříbrné Ruky a Uthera Lightbringera, u kterého se sami někteří dříve učili paladinskému mravnímu kodexu. Znesvěcení ohně v Alonsově kapli a její vypálení v ruinách Stratholme bylo dokonce součástí iniciačního rituálu řádu, teprve po kterém se Rytíř mohl stát Mistrem. I toto chování je nyní věcí minulosti. Stejně tak, jako již Krvaví elfové nepotřebují brát manu z okolí, tvorů a artefaktů, nepotřebují ani Krvaví rytíři a kněží Krvavých elfů "krást" nadále světlo. Po únosu M'uru, když Krvaví rytíři ztratili zdroj pro své schopnosti založené na světle, a když byla Liadrin konfrontována Velenem s Naaru v Shattrath, bylo jejím rytířům pro boj proti Kil'jaedenovi na Quel'Danas Světlo zpřístupněno právě samotnými Naaru v čele s A'dal - jako dobrovolný dar něčeho, co si do té doby rytíři brali násilím. Současnost - po obnovení Sluneční Studny thumb|left|400px Nyní je světlo základní a podstatnou součástí samotné Sluneční Studny a je v ní přítomno pro každého Krvavého elfa, který si jej přeje brát pro sebe a použít. Dá se říci, že každým v Quel'Thalas nyní krom arkány ze Studny tedy proudí i světlo samotné, které národ postupně očišťuje od felové poskvrny a magické závislosti. Dávalo by tedy smysl, aby i sami Krvaví rytíři nyní měli lepší vztah ke Světlu a možná doopravdy litovali svého minulého chování, kdy si jej brali násilím. Samozřejmě můžeme počítat s tím, že část sin'dorei se odmítne vzdát démonické magie, stejně tak Kael'thas nemohl být jediným, kdo z ní zešílel. '' ''Také ne každý ze společnosti souhlasí s cestou, kterou vybrala matriarcha Řádu, lady Liadrin. '' Možná právě vaše postava pohrdá tímhle pánbíčkářským a dobromilským stylem života. Možná právě vaše postava bude tou, která se pokusí nenápadně kormidlovat své okolí zpět k věcem tak, jak byly za Kael'thase... možná nedojde až tak daleko, aby chtěla předat svět démonům na zlatém podnose s vodotryskem, jako sám Princ, ale bude démony dál používat pro osobní zisk a moc, tedy co nejvíce moci a vlivu. ''Cítí vaše postava moc lásky a milosti Světla sálající z nové Sluneční Studny, tak jako Liadrin? Jaký je to pocit, cítit takovou moc po letech závislosti na čiré arkáně, nebo nečistých zdrojích jako fel a démonická magie? '' ''Do jaké míry se vaše postava zapojila do bezpráví páchaném na M'uru a do jaké míry se z těchto činů chce vykoupit či konat dobro nyní, když jiskra života M'uru obnovila největší symbol vašeho národa, největší zdroj magie v celém Azerothu a dost pravděpodobně samotnou duši vašeho lidu? Změnil se vztah vaší postavy k draenei, dříve nepřátelům, později nuceným spojencům a nakonec těm, z jejichž rukou vyšlo vykoupení pro duši sin'dorei? Co vlastně znamená být Krvavým elfem poté, co milovaný Princ zradil svůj lid a padl jeho rukou? Jakou cestou se elfové vydají nyní? Zvážit minulost vaší postavy a jejího vztahu ke Světlu svatému je samozřejmě jen a pouze na vás: dejte si ale pozor, abyste ve své snaze odlišit se nesešli z cesty, která by vás označila za Sin'dorei: národ, který padl a znovu se zrodil z popela... se všemi chybami, které cestou k znovuzrození učinil. 'A nebo jste věřili stále...' Ovšem, z lore známe elfy, kteří nejen ustáli, že se Garithos pokusil vyhladit desetinu jejich národa na základě bigotního rasismu, ale i fakt, že u toho Kirin Tor nehnuli prstem a hráli mrtvé brouky... a dál pracují v jejich řadách. Dokonce v nich zakládají sekty zaměřené proti přijetí Krvavých elfů zpět do Dalaranu i v době, kdy by se Horda a Aliance měla spojit proti Pohromě (Silver Covenant). Mluvíme o Vereese Windrunner, například, která sama jako farstrider trpěla abstinenčními příznaky méně, než mágové, a k odvykání závislosti využívala Měsíčních studní kaldorei. Tito elfové pak sin'dorei pohrdají jako někým, kdo nedokázal odolat vlastní slabosti... sin'dorei je zase vidí jako slabochy, neschopné použít moc, pro kterou mají vrozené dispozice. thumb|left|700px Právě tihle elfové si dál uchovali svou víru ve Světlo po tradičním Aliančním způsobu - i když u elfů bývalo obvyklé, že principy Světla berou spíše jako životní styl a filozofii, než náboženství (na rozdíl od lidí posedlých stavbami svých chrámů a modlením v nich). Tři Ctnosti, nejvíce pak Vytrvalost, jsou něčím, co pomohlo překonat těžká období odvykání a pocitu zrady ze všech stran. Dovolte mi připomenout jednu věc: pokud vaše postava RPí a RPila tento vztah ke světlu po celou svou historii, '''není '''Krvavým elfem, zůstala quel'dorei a je členem Aliance. Velice pravděpodobně by se pro ni nenašlo místo v Quel'Thalas, odkud by byla dříve či později vylifrována po dobrém (i po zlém) a skončila by nejpravděpodobněji v Quel'Lithien Lodge. Pokud chcete RPit například kněze, který se takto dál obracel ke Světlu i v dobách po Pohromě, budete si muset představit cosi jako rané křesťany ve starověkém Římě: dělali jste to tajně, doma v koupelně nebo v katakombách. Protože když na vás přišli, byl konec. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP